Wait! Whisper
by Ian's-Grace47
Summary: Rachel knew that Santana had been intensely watching her. She's about to find out why.  Urgh i suck at summaries!


**Title: Wait! (Whisper)**

**Word Count: ~2000**

**Spoilers: None**

**Summary: Ummm...literally no plot whatsoever. Smut for smut's sake!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...as I'm sure we are all aware. Fox and several others have that honour.**

**A/N: First bit of completed writing in 5 years...am posting due to peer pressure! I wrote this after I walked past a set of lockers at the school I work at and couldn't get it out of my mind.**

**A/N 2: Title is taken from one of the dirtiest songs I've ever had the misfortune of hearing by the despicable Ying Yang Twins! Kinda has a great beat though and it reminded me of Santana :P **

Rachel was unnerved. She stole a quick glance along the hallway, as she placed her books into her locker, and was met with the dark eyes of one of the fiercest Cheerios in the school, as she had known she would be. Santana Lopez was stalking her. Literally! Rachel had no idea what she had done to warrant the vicious attention that the Latina was currently bestowing upon her, but she was scared. She made the mistake of looking up again and felt an immediate surge of emotion hit her.

Santana was now stalking towards her, her eyes blazing furiously. But she was also staring at Rachel with a look that had Rachel convinced she was imagining things. It was a look of feral need and for a brief moment it made Rachel weak at the knees. But she quickly recovered and passed it off as a mistake, as Santana loped towards her with the grace of a gazelle, but the ferocity of a lion.

Santana stopped right in front of her and without saying a single word, ran her eyes slowly over Rachel's body, her gaze lingering at her barely concealed thighs, her argyle covered breasts, then her lips and finally her fiery dark eyes met scared, puzzled chocolate brown ones. The Latina subconsciously ran her tongue across her lips and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

Rachel broke the tense scene first. "Hello S-San-Santana. What is it that I can do for you?"

In response, Santana sneered slightly and slammed the locker door hard, making Rachel jump. She raked her eyes over Rachel's body again, apparent decision settling in her eyes, before grabbing her roughly by the arm and dragging her to what looked like the nearest bathroom. As soon as they were both inside, Santana quickly locked the door and pushed Rachel hard against it, slamming her palms either side of her head. She never once broke eye contact.

Rachel was trembling from head to toe. She'd never been this afraid in her life, but Rachel was nothing, if not the calm, level-headed type of person you'd want in a crisis, as she'd clearly proven at Sectionals. She began to formulate her various escape routes and make plans to trick her way out of the impending attack.

"Really, Santana, I don't know what I could have possibly done to cause you to react in such a volatile manner. However, if you must persist down this path of violence, then I insist that you are careful of my nose. It really is the most unique feature of my face and I would hate to become ju...wait, did you just growl?"

The sound had come from the back of Santana's throat as she continued to eye Rachel hungrily. Rachel was shocked to feel her inner muscles clench and her panties growing damp with arousal under Santana's ministrations, and for the first time she began to think that this was not what she had originally thought. She found herself staring hard into dark eyes, that must have been mirroring her own as they were growing darker and darker by the second, clouding with, what Rachel now realised, was pure, unadulterated lust.

Before she could say anything else, Santana crashed her lips against Rachel's, pressing her body against the shorter girl. She growled again, deep in her throat, which caused Rachel to involuntarily moan into the kiss. She was surprised at her body's reaction, which was pushing back against the cheerleader's, desperate for more contact. Now it's not that Rachel had anything against engaging in sexual relations with another girl. After all her fathers were gay, happily married and had taught her to follow her heart no matter who it may take her to. It was just that she had never really thought about it, all her time being consumed by fantasising about Finn. But now that it was actually happening, and with someone she could openly admit was seriously hot, she liked it. She liked it an awful lot, and she wondered why she had wasted her time daydreaming about having sex with a clumsy, gangly, overgrown boy like Finn, when she could have been indulging in far more erotic fantasies, involving feisty, Hispanic cheerleaders.

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as she felt Santana push both of her hands above her head and hold them firmly, and slightly painfully, with one of her own hands, whilst her other freely roamed over her body. Rachel moaned as Santana latched her lips onto a sensitive part of her neck and sucked hard. Her warm hand slipped under her sweater and was wasting no time palming the soft mounds she found there. She moaned even louder as she felt her already hardened nipples being tweaked and pulled over the rough fabric of her bra.

"Oh God, Santana!" she hissed, as Santana undid the front clasp of her bra and continued to roll her right nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Rachel had never been so glad at the invention of the front clasp bra. The darker skinned girl licked a path up Rachel's throat and bit down on her bottom lip as she pinched her other nipple hard, causing Rachel to cry out in both pleasure and pain. She felt a flood of fluid completely drench her underwear, which caused a deep flush to creep over her collarbone.

Santana's tongue pushed roughly into her mouth and Rachel wasted no time in battling it with her own tongue, but she knew full well who was in complete control of this kiss.

For the first time in her life, Rachel felt utterly powerless and she couldn't care less. This felt too good for her to stop what was happening. She'd never dreamt that someone could make her feel like this, especially not Santana. Santana's fingers started inching up her barely there skirt, dragging her fingertips up and over the skin of her thighs, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. She threw her head back, breaking their vicious kiss and groaned loudly when Santana ran a finger over her absolutely drenched panties.

"Fuck, Santana...feels so good." Rachel said, as Santana pushed aside her panties and repeated the action. The cheerleader let out a low moan when she felt how dripping wet Rachel was for her, She sought out the swollen bud and began rubbing it in small circles, loving the sexy little gasps and high-pitched whimpers that were escaping the singer's mouth. Santana smirked as she buried her teeth into the skin where Rachel's neck met her shoulder and sucked hard. She flicked her fingers over the hard bundle of nerves, and was rewarded with hearing her name moaned out from the shorter brunette, who was seriously struggling to breathe.

Santana slid her fingers down from Rachel's clit and ran them over her entrance, readying herself to thrust into her.

Suddenly, panic hit Rachel. "Santana, wait!" she gasped, unable to say much else. "Please...just. Wait!" Santana stilled her fingers and looked up into Rachel's eyes, still remaining stoic.

"No-one...I mean...I've never...with anyone..." Rachel hiccupped out. Santana, still staring into Rachel's eyes with burning intensity, gently leaned into her body, not moving her fingers from their position and making sure her lips brushed Rachel's ear, she whispered something to her. At the touch of Santana's soft lips and the feel of her warm breath on the nape of her neck, Rachel softly moaned. The cheerleader then uttered a phrase that made her eyes roll back and turned her moaning into breathy panting. She felt herself clench again and nodded her assent for her Glee teammate to continue. Santana licked around the shell of Rachel's ear and as she bit hard on the lobe, she pushed 2 fingers into Rachel's wet pussy. They both cried out loudly...Rachel out of pain and pleasure, and Santana because she couldn't believe how hot and tight Rachel was. She waited a little while, making sure Rachel was ok, but soon she lost her patience and buried her fingers inside her up to the knuckle.

Rachel squirmed against her, trying to adjust to the invasion of her body. It hurt, more than she was comfortable with and she was seriously debating telling Santana to stop what she was doing. But then the Latina in question slowly withdrew her fingers, curling them as she went. Rachel let out a deep groan as the fingers rubbed over her G-spot and the pleasure began to far outweigh the initial pain. Santana pushed her fingers into her again and Rachel hoisted her right leg around the taller girl's waist, giving her better leverage to reach deeper into her.

"Oh God, Santana. That feels amazing. You feel amazing," Rachel gasped out, rocking her hips upwards in time to Santana's thrusts which were starting to increase in speed. Rachel flung her head back in ecstasy and at the same time, tried to free her hands which were still being held tight by one of Santana's. The taller brunette was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Harder." Rachel moaned, her hands finally escaping the firm grip, "Please, Santana, fuck me harder."

Santana groaned as she slammed her fingers into Rachel's tight hole harder, faster and deeper than before and cried out when Rachel dragged her nails hard over her bare shoulders, under her Cheerios top.

Under different circumstances, Rachel would be utterly embarrassed by the noises her body were producing. She was so wet that Santana's pounding fingers were creating a soft slapping sound as she fucked her. And on top of that, she was practically screaming as she felt a tight coiling in her stomach, and her muscles start to tense. But she was too busy feeling good to care.

Santana must've felt how close Rachel was to her release as she started to thrust her fingers at an impossible speed, using all of her strength to fuck the little brunette harder than she'd ever imagined was possible. She angled herself so the heel of her palm brushed across Rachel's sensitive clit.

"Santana, I can't...oh God, oh God, Fuck!" Rachel screamed out as she came, clenching the fingers inside her so hard that Santana was forced to slow down her movements.

"That. Was amazing," Rachel breathed out, clutching onto the Latina cheerleader, as she was unable to hold herself up. She rested her head on Santana's shoulder, trying to steady her heartbeat and even out her breathing as she finally came down from her first real orgasmic high. When Rachel slowly opened her eyes, she was surprised to see the ferocity in the taller brunette's eyes had been replaced with something that looked almost affectionate.

Santana slowly withdrew her fingers and smirked at Rachel as she licked her copious juices off each finger. Despite her exhaustion, the sight before her was so sexy that Rachel felt her muscles clench again. She removed her leg from around Santana's waist and straightened herself up, flattening her skirt down and doing up the clasp of her bra.

"Well thank you Santana. That was quite unexpected but I must say that I think we make surprisingly hot lovers. I wouldn't be averse to doing this with you again," Rachel said, looking straight into the darker eyes of the girl in front of her. "I mean...if you wanted to," she finished when Santana said nothing in reply, shyly biting her lip and blushing furiously.

Santana just raised one eyebrow and smirked at her before turning on her heel, unlocking the door and stalking out of the bathroom. Rachel turned to the mirror and made sure she looked decent, smiling to herself before following through the door and walking off in the opposite direction.


End file.
